Angels Among Us
by xunfaithfullx
Summary: 3 Sisters, 2 worlds, 1 mistake...0 chances. PLZ R/R ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Angels among us

Three sisters, Two worlds, One mistake, Zero chances....

Chapter 1 ---

Last time I saw the light...the light of the heavens...it's been so long. And it was all account of a small mistake that I never even did. I'm sure that everyone make mistakes but never in all of my days had I thought, that the almighty himself would be wrong. He is a great being, he has always been there but ever since that mistake, everything is different. If I may recall the life I went through from then to now. That time began almost five years ago...

"No I did not peek in on the Russians today, so will you leave me in my peace and let me be please?" I rolled my eyes as I spoke to my younger sister Rubi. She was a nice girl, blonde hair and blue eyes. Kind and sweet, very loving. Every guys perfect dream. Her pure white wings completed her loving view.

"Well...Unari said that you were supposed to...but I won't rage on you about it because I know that you'll just send one of those fire balls in my direction," she said quietly and disappeared into the clouds. I sighed slightly and went back to my training. My hair blew softly in the warm breeze. I looked down on the quiet planet, earth. So humble yet so wicked. It seemed as though on one side of the world everything was very calm and happy but the other half had a thing for explosives. Not that it was a bad thing. I happened to like fire myself but the way they would torcher and kill each other was enough to make me want to do it for them. Which if why I like my job. Not many of us have ever got the chance to kill. In fact killing is taboo here. Lucky for me I happen to be the type of person that likes that sort of thing. Unari said I had always liked fire but I never dreamed of the day when I would be that angel. Angel of fire and death. Yep. that's me. Some say it's a cruel job but I think of it as a way of telling people the truth. If they mess up to many times and they make the world a miserable place, then I come down and take them away. Rubi was the one that gave life to those of the good and kind. Her title as the Angel of Light suits her perfect. My elder sister Unari, is neither death nor life. She has the power to create things, so most of her time is spent healing things and creating more to the beautiful green forest. I looked out over the world. Stretching out my hand towards the green and blue sphere, I let my energy flow out and smite those of the evil. I was to lazy to go down and talk to them today. I layed down on the clouds and stared up at the never ending sky.

"Saria?...Saria?!" Unari questioned and leaned over me.

"What?" I answered.

She rolled her eyes and lifted me up with a slight motion of her hand, "Don't you have a job to do?"

"Unari, I have been doing this all my life, you don't think that I have taken care of it already?" I said and crossed my arms.

"Well and I know is that you have a habit of slacking off and you know how the almighty gets. So please keep up to date on that world," she said sternly then turned and walks back to her post. Her silver hair flowed with her as she turned, the light blue dress she wore matched perfectly with her ever being. My sisters where so beautiful with their white wings, they were beautiful even without them. I must have been the bad one out the them. My fire red hair was shoulder length, I wouldn't let it grow any longer. I had a red dress that hung lousy on me, a black hood with cape was added to that along with a few pieces of jewellery. Unari didn't approve of my reaper though. I carried it around with me all the time but according to her I shouldn't even have it. The life here is pretty much the same everyday, nothing that interesting usually happens around here. Unless Satan thinks that he has some good plan to attack. Those usually crash though and he just ends up going back to his hell hole. I walked across the clouds and over to my post. Sitting apron the stone column, I spread my wings out fully. I watched happily as a few black feathers floated in the breeze. I was the only angel in all heaven to have black wings. I liked the fact of being different but a lot of people wouldn't think of me as an angel at first. A demon maybe but not an angel. Being different is what life's about. Standing out so that people notice you. Being different is the best thing that has ever happened, if we weren't different the whole human existence would be boring. It would be like a garden full of dandelions only. But when you have things that are different, it's what makes life beautiful. Different is beautiful and so is life.

(AN: first chapter to my own story complete my own!!! I didn't take anything from any other story and I'm proud of it. so if u steal any of my work I will seriously track you down and hurt you badly. but yea I had to get that off my chest. I know the chapter isn't very 


	2. Diluted

Chapter 2 ~

Like I said before different is beautiful but being different is not all that it seems to be. Yes I like being different and it's fun but it's not all it's cracked up to be. Everyday is a torture or can be. The days I had were beautiful, white clouds, nice people beauty as far as the eye can see. Like I said I 'had' these days but one day things changed and I woke up to darkness and pain. Not the kind I saw in those of the beings of earth but real pain and darkness. I still went about my duties as my angel but things were just different. Even the almighty himself seemed dark to me. I felt alone for once in my life. 

As I sat at my post with my wings spread wide, it felt like I had died. There I sat, alone watching. Watching and learning from those being on Earth. "I'm like them now...?" I sighed to myself.

I felt a presence behind me, "Like them now? You just figured that out?" Thea laughed.

I frowned and turned around. Thea, Angel of Purity. She looked just like my sister in a way but she lacked her purity. Stupid hoe. Damn her and her sky blue eyes, white hair and fucking white dress, "Fuck you Thea, fuck you."

"Excuse me?" she blinked and stepped forward slightly.

"You heard me bitch! I said fuck you. Do you have a problem with that?" I snapped at her.

She clasped a hand over her mouth then smirked, "Yes, I do have a problem with that. And as the angel of purity, what you said to me isn't to pure my dear and for that matter..."

"Yea and as the angel of death and fire I'll fucking kill you if you say anymore to me about Goddamn purity!" I yelled and punched her in the face. I didn't really know what I was doing at the time but before I knew it I was in front of the almighty.

"Saria," he said, "I am very disappointed with you. Something is wrong with you, you are not yourself."

I rolled my eyes, "You finally noticed?"

The almighty glared at me slightly, "No, actually I knew all along but the point here is that you cursed in the presence of The Angel of Purity and you abused her. On top of that you took my name in vain. I will not put up with this from you it is not acceptable. However since there is no one to replace your job I must keep you. That is unless something happens. You do understand don't you?" The almighty said and looked down upon me.

I nodded, "Yes my lord."

He smiled, "One more thing, just so you know if something happens again you won't be the only one punished."

I looked over at my sisters. They seemed not to happy about this whole thing. Not that I don't blame them I was out of place to do what I did but that damn Thea is to fucking annoying. I shagged and walked out of the throne room.

"Saria! Saria!!" Unari called and ran over to me.

I turned around,"Hmm?"

She put her hands on her hips and glared at me, "Geez Saria, I always knew you were like this but you're gonna get us all kicked out if you keep this up!" Unari remarked.

I rolled my eyes, "I know, I know but it wasn't my fault. The damn hoe was mocking me and wouldn't shut up. I just couldn't contain myself, she's damn annoying!"

"That doesn't mean you have to hurt her, now does it?" Rubi smiled and step out of the clouds behind Unari, "Remember, do unto others as you would have them do unto you. Golden Rule sis. I know you know it.

I smirked, "Yes I know it but if I was being a jackass I don't think it's out of turn to have some sense knocked into me."

Unari giggled a bit and smiled, "I know you'll do the right thing, just try and keep out of trouble." she smiled and disappeared. Rubi winked and did the same. I sighed and started to walk off in the direction of my post. The punishment of being different...pain, sadness and no self worth. What the hell did I do to deserve all of this?

I'm cold, I'm ugly   
I'm always confused by everything   
I can stare into a thousand eyes   
But every smile hides a bold-faced lie   
  
It itches, it seethes, it festers and breathes   
My heroes are dead, they died in my head   
Thin out the herd, squeeze out the pain   
Something inside me has opened up again   
  
Thoughts of me exemplified   
All the little flaws I have denied   
Forget today, forget whatever happened   
Everyday I see a little more of overall deficiencies   
I'm nothing short of being one complete catastrophe   
  
What the hell - did I - do to deserve - all of this?   
  
I save all the bullets from ignorant minds   
Your insults get stuck in my teeth as they grind   
Way past good taste, on our way to bad omens   
I decrease, while my symptoms increase   
  
God what the fuck is wrong   
You act like you knew it all along   
Your timing sucks, your silence is a blessing   
  
All I ever wanted out of you was   
Something you could never be   
Now take a real good look at   
What you've fucking done to me   
  
What the hell - did I - do to deserve - all of this?   
  
Gimme any reason why I'd need you, boy   
Gimme any reason not to fuck you up   
Gimme any reason why I'd need you, bitch   
Gimme any reason not to fuck you up   
  
I see you in me   
  
I keep my scars from prying eyes   
Incapable of ever knowing why   
Somebody breathe, I've got to have an answer   
  
Why am I so fascinated by   
Bigger pictures, better things   
But I don't care what you think   
You'll never understand me   
  
What the hell - did I - do to deserve - all of this?   
  
Fuck! 

(AN: ok that took me along time to write that or get around to writing ok. 'Diluted' by Slipknot goes with this chapter and others to come. meh it just goes with it I take no credit for the song only my story and the characters in it. R/R PLZ!!!)


End file.
